


Electric Kiss

by hyunjinist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan Woojin and Minho aren't here but I love them so much, Fluff, Hyunlix, Jeongin is only mentioned, Jisung shows up only for a while, M/M, This mainly focuses on Hyunlix ft. Changbin, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinist/pseuds/hyunjinist
Summary: Hyunjin doesn't know what to get Felix for Christmas, and Changbin is merely trying to help.





	Electric Kiss

Today is the twenty-third of December, exactly two days before Christmas, and Hyunjin doesn’t know what to do.

...Well, not exactly what to _do_ , but more of what to _give_.

The tenth episode of Stray Kids had been aired on the nineteenth of December, a couple of days ago, and they were all basically preparing to debut. However, Christmas was closer, and Hyunjin still doesn’t know what to give.

It’s not like he doesn’t know what any of his members like. He already knows what he’s going to give to them, all except for one person—Felix.

Again, it’s not as if he’s not close with the slightly younger boy. All of them are close, _very_ close, but when it comes to Felix, Hyunjin just wants to give the best he can. Hyunjin doesn’t want Felix to dislike his gift, but he doesn’t want to directly ask Felix to ask about what he wants either.

Felix is smart, so he’d easily catch onto what Hyunjin would be trying to do if he’d ask questions regarding his preference on certain things. Hyunjin could just picture Felix smiling and laughing slightly, and with that deep voice of his, “you don’t have to get me anything. I will like anything anyone gives me.”

Because Felix is kindhearted, he’d never want to leave anyone feeling disheartened at the sight or thought of him not appreciating their efforts and gifts, and that’s what makes Hyunjin feel frustrated.

Hyunjin is currently pacing back and forth in their dorm’s living room. Everyone else either went to their rooms or to the practice room. Hyunjin? He’s still pacing.

A little ‘click’ is heard, and Changbin emerges into the living room. Hyunjin is still doing what he was doing, unbothered by Changbin’s presence.

“Hyunjin-ah, what are you doing?”

Hyunjin looks up. “Thinking.”

Changbin raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have to think so hard. Just get whoever you’re thinking about anything you want. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

“That doesn’t help me at all,” Hyunjin grunts.

Changbin merely shrugs before he leaves Hyunjin to go and grab a little snack from the kitchen. Once Changbin’s back disappears, Hyunjin sighs. He still doesn’t know what to give.

Instead of going with the idea of continuing to pace back and forth in the living room, he decides to go into his shared room. He plops down onto his bed, sighs, before pulling up his phone to google Christmas gift ideas, and yes, he’s that desperate.

A few minutes pass, and Hyunjin lets out a frustrated grunt. None of the ideas would be good enough for Felix—he wants his gift to be _good_. Something Felix would genuinely thank him for.

“Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin is startled by the loud bang of the door, followed by a shout of his name. He accidentally bumps his head to the bed frame, causing him to wince slightly while rubbing the back of his head.

Of course, it was none other than Jisung. Jisung, Felix and Jeongin had all been to the practice room earlier, and they all have, apparently, come back home. Jisung closes the door behind him gently, a big difference to when he opened (read: slammed) it when he came in.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, albeit annoyed after the small surprise.

“We bought some snacks on the way home, I thought you might’ve wanted some. They’re in the kitchen,” Jisung says. “Also, are you still thinking about what to give Felix for Christmas?”

With a little grunt as an affirmation, Jisung grins. “I can help you, you know.”

“I don’t think any of your ideas will fit me,” Hyunjin shrugs. “Besides, I want this gift to be… special.”

“I’m just gonna go to the living room and talk with Jeongin and pretend that you didn’t just insult my amazing ideas,” Jisung says casually.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes before he stands up and leaves the room too. While Jisung goes into the living room, he walks towards the kitchen with the snacks in mind.

Felix and Changbin are currently in the kitchen, with Felix jokingly asking for another kiss on the cheek from Changbin. It isn’t unusual for that to happen.

As Hyunjin walks into the kitchen, he is immediately spotted by Changbin. He stands quite close to Felix—because the snacks were placed on the table near him—and is about to grab for one of the snacks, before Changbin halts his movements with just one sentence.

“Go ask one from Hyunjin, then.”

Hyunjin freezes. He blinks. “What?”

Both Felix and Changbin turn to him. Felix is grinning while Changbin is _obviously_ trying to hide an evident smirk from creeping up onto his face.

“Okay then, Hyunjin hyung, give me a kiss!” Felix says so nonchalantly, with his lips formed into a grin and his eyes forming crescents.

“ _Excuse me_?” Hyunjin suddenly blurts out in English.

Both Felix and Changbin laugh.

“Are you that flustered to the point where you suddenly spoke in English?” Changbin teases.

“No, I was just…” Hyunjin trails off.

“Come on, hyung! _Give me a kiss_ ,” Felix says, teasing Hyunjin as well with the sudden change in language.

“ _You always ask Changbin hyung for kisses_. Why don’t you ask him?” Hyunjin asks in a mix of English and Korean.

“ _It’s not fun if he’s the only one who gives me kisses_ ,” Felix answers him, pouting. “Come on, it’s just one kiss.”

Hyunjin’s hands are moving awkwardly, not knowing where to be placed. He ends up placing them by his sides, but it just makes him look even more awkward than before.

“Hyunjin still doesn’t know what to give you for Christmas, by the way,” Changbin says to Felix. “I’m leaving so you guys can talk.”

Once Changbin’s out of the room, Felix laughs and smiles. “Why are you nervous for my gift? I’m okay with anything.”

“See, I knew you’d say that,” Hyunjin mutters. “But I just want to give a, you know... a memorable gift.”

Hyunjin can hear Felix chuckle while he smiles awkwardly, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his head. Hyunjin clears his throat just ever-so-slightly.

“Hyunjin hyung, if you wanted to give me a memorable gift _that_ bad,” Felix pauses, seemingly pondering for a moment. “ _Why don’t you give me a kiss_?”

“I told you, that’s Changbin hyung’s job—”

“It isn’t anyone’s job,” Felix interrupts him. “Come on, I just want _one_ kiss.”

“Christmas,” Hyunjin suddenly blurts out. “You said, uh, it’ll be a memorable gift, right? So…”

Felix rolls his eyes. “You can give me another kiss on Christmas; I want one now, please?”

Hyunjin’s hesitant and shy and awkward all at the same time, but nevertheless moves his face closer to Felix’s cheek. Felix closes his eyes and Hyunjin does too, and before they know it, Hyunjin’s plump lips are on Felix’s cheek.

Hyunjin quickly pulls away after 3 seconds, crimson decorating his cute cheeks. “Uh—”

Felix has a radiant smile on his face. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Hyunjin is still blushing, so he clears his throat in hopes of talking with a tone as normal as possible. “Yeah, it wasn’t.”

And Hyunjin wants to punch himself for letting his voice crack and quiver a bit in the beginning. The younger boy laughs, causing Hyunjin to smile a bit.

And Maybe, just maybe, Hyunjin had thought about it too much; maybe all he needed was a little help from someone (read: Changbin) for him to know what exactly would be included as a nice gift for Lee Felix—the Australian boy who seems to always have the sun in his face, the shining moon in his smile and the stars in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fic came from Joy (@seoulchangbin on twitter)! And, yes, the title was taken from EXO's Electric Kiss; after pondering on what to put as the title for so long.
> 
> Before I say anything else, I wasn't sure if I should have made Felix call Hyunjin using honorifics or not, but Joy convinced me to HAHA.
> 
> Hmu on twitter if you wanna scream, be friends or drop some prompts! (@HYUNLlX, the 'i' is a lowercase 'L')


End file.
